


The Ties

by Izout



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izout/pseuds/Izout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah Mom," the younger male join in too, his voice very cool and in control, "We won't let anything happen to the little shit. My brother's a Merrill after all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

* * *

"Michael? Michael sweetie, it's time to get up." A voice calls awakening me from my slumber. My eyelids squeeze tighter before slowly opening. My vision blurs a bit before clearing up. Using my left hand, I turn to my side and slowly lift myself up so I'm laying up half up.

"Mom?" I call out, my voice sounding a little crack. I guess my vocal cords haven't settle yet from sleeping last night.

"Michael, I'm making breakfast, what would you like?" I heard my mom call from behind my bedroom door. "Bacon? Eggs? Waffles? Ham? Or…"

"I'll take waffles and bacon." I answer her.

"All right then, make sure to take a shower, we're going to be heading for Church in two hours." She called out. I nodded my head even though I know she can't see it. I lift the covers off me and get out of bed. Scratching my side, I walk across my room wearing nothing but my underwear as I rummage through my dresser picking out a fresh pair of underwear and a pair of socks. Moving over to my closet, I pick out my church clothes and my lounge wear as a head to the bathroom.

After cleaning my body, I put on my lounge wear and head down the hallway where I'm greeted with the smell of bacon sizzling in the frying pan. Seeing a woman with faded blonde hair standing a gas stove wearing a bathrobe, I walk over to her, smile, and give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Mornin' Mom." I greeted her. She turns her head to look at me and smile.

"Morning sweetie." She greets back, kissing my forehead. "Bacon done." She tells me as she lifts the stripes from the pan and putting it on a plate with three stacks of waffles on it. She grabs it and carries the plate over to the small dining table. "Syrup or strawberry jam?"

"Syrup." I reply and she goes to get the maple syrup bottle and pours it over my waffles, making sure to get every dimple with filled before leaving a pool for me to dip my pieces in. After also pouring me a glass of orange juice, she sits down too and we get to eating.

We ate in silence for about a minute before mom spoke up.

"So, are you excited?" She asks me. I just shrug.

"I don't know. I mean, I like church and all, but I'm not sure how this one will be different from -" I stop myself when I saw that my mother shake her head.

"No, not church, I mean for where you're going today?" She ask me as she takes a bite into her piece of toast. I wasn't sure what she was getting at before it became clear to me.

"Oh, _that_." I say, finally understanding. Suddenly, I felt myself get a little queasy in my stomach. Not because of the food, my mom my great cook, but because of nervousness. This will be the first time I've seen _them_ in about five years.

"Do you want to go?" She asked me softly. "Because if you don't, I could always just call me and - "

"No mom," I cut her off, "I want to go." She looked distressed when I said that.

"You don't have too. I'm sure they won't mind."

"Mom," I tell her again, massaging my brows, "They're family. And there might not be as many chances I have to see them again, I really want to get to know them better."

She looks down at her half eaten toast and cup of coffee for a few seconds before nodding her head.

"Okay then." She simply says. "Well, let's finish up. Then we can watch something on TV to pass the time until it's time to go." I nodded and resume eating.

* * *

The car ride was a quiet one as I look out the window, seeing various trees and rock formations zipping by like a blur. I look over to mom who's eyes are set straight on the road. I let out a breath and turn my head back straight forward.

"What did you think of service, honey?" She ask me.

I just nodded. "It was good," I simply said, "Definitely gave me something to think about." Which was true, as during the sermon the pastor started talking the ties that bind, using one quote that stood out to me.

" _That the members should have the same care for one another. And if one member suffers, all the members suffer with it; or if one member is honored, all the members rejoice with it. Now you are the body of Christ, and members individually."_

I started to lightly nod off before I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I saw my mother looking at me with a smile.

"We're here." She says in an almost sing-songy way as I look out to see us about to pass a sign that reads, 'WELCOME TO CASTLE ROCK' and I perk up. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest like an African drum and my ears heat up. That nauseas feeling returns to my stomach.

We drive through the small, almost run down looking, town. Passing by various townsfolk: store owners, neighbors, kids, teenagers, and many others as we drive down the street. After driving, we go up a hill and reach our destination. A two floor house painted gray. Some cherubs around the front of the house even though it was clear they haven't been kept well; leaves a pukey green color and falling off. Two cars in the driveway, a tree off the side, and some beer bottles along the rails.

Home sweet home.

"Did you forget to bring anything?" My mother asked me quickly, almost too fast for me to comprehend. "Because if you did, we can always turn around and we can come back another time and - "

" _Mom_." I groan, "I got everything. I'm going to be ok." I reassure her, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. She have me a reassuring smile back as she turn off the car and we got out. I went to grab my bags as I saw her make her way to the front door. She was about to read the stood when the door open and an older looking man step out. A can of beer in his hand and a cigarette between his lips. He looked to be mid-forties.

"Nancy." I heard him say as I made my way over there. Then he looked over at me and a small smile grace his lips. "And this must be Michael?" He asked. I merely nodded my head. "Well, haven't you grown." He says, his blue eyes locked on me.

Suddenly, another figure step out outside. He looked a lot younger than the other man. He had bleached blonde hair spiked up with grease and partial facial hair on his face. Even though he looked younger than his older counterpart, his face had a look on it that speak of years of experience. He had a very muscular built and had a toothpick in his mouth. His gray-blue eyes stared hard at me and I could feel myself shrink back by his gaze.

I look over to my mom and saw a sad smile appear on her face as the younger looking male walk down the stood.

"John." She says, her voice barely above a whisper as she went to lightly stroke his face. I notice him slightly flinch from the touch and my mom pull her hand back. Though I understand his reasons, it does hurt me to see my mother look so upset that her eldest son was uncomfortable with her.

With a heavy sigh, my mother turns around and walks up to me, wrapping me in a strong hug.

"Have fun Michael," She tells me, running her fingers through my hair, "If anything happens…"

"Nancy," The older man says, walking over to us, "The boy will be fine. He's in good hands."

"Yeah Mom," the younger male join in too, his voice very cool and in control, "We won't let anything happen to the little shit. My brother's a Merrill after all." Slapping a hand on my shoulder. Hard.

My mother just nodded her head and made her way back to the car. "I'll be back to pick you up next Sunday." She told me.

"Nancy." My father, Junior Merrill called out to her. She merely nodded her head again and got in the car, went into reverse, took one more look at me, then took off down the road. "Johnny boy, help your brother get his bags in."

* * *

**To be continued….**


	2. Monday

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday

Today was my first day in Castle Rock with my dad and brother, and… it was an awkward one to say the least. I had spent the night in the spare bedroom across the hall from my brother's room since that's where I would be staying for the rest of the week. I went into the bathroom to wash my face and hands and to relieve my bladder. I looked up into the mirror and stared at my reflection: Brown hair that went a little bit into my eyes, blue eyes, and rather soft looking nose and cheeks. I definitely take after my mother more than I do my father.

I exited the bathroom and headed downstairs. On my way to the kitchen, I notice the house was unusually quiet, I guess John was still asleep. I looked out the window and notice one of the cars were missing; I guess dad had went out to work. I reach the kitchen and notice there was a large stack of dirty dishes in the sink.

Messy, messy, messy.

Nose wrinkling in disgust, I went over and started cleaning some plates and utensils, figuring I try to do something around here to help out. I had gotten a few spoons clean and was in the process of cleaning a glass when a voice startled me.

"I wouldn't bother cleaning all those if I was you, kid." Jumping, I accidentally let go of the glass, causing it the hit the ground with a loud crash. I slowly turned around and saw my brother standing a few feet from me, shirtless with a bemuse grin on his face and bedhead hair.

"Oh God, oh God, sorry, I can fix that! I mean, I can clean that, I can - " But I was silence with a hand up.

"Don't get your panties in a twist kid, me and the old man are barely home as it is. Just grab anything you want, clean it up, and put it back when you're done." My brother told me as he went to grab a bowl from the pile. I did the same, washed it out a bit, and went to grab the cereal. But since I'm new here, I didn't know where the cereal was.

I saw my brother roll his eyes. "Second pantry to your right."

I just nodded and smile nervously. "Thanks." We get to the table and start eating. We sat in silence for a few minutes, the air being filled with the sound of spoons shoveling into stale cornflakes and mouths crunching on them when I spoke up.

"So, how are you?" I asked John. He just stared at me before replying.

"Fine." He said slowly.

"That's cool." I replied back. "Um…" Ugh, this is so awkward right now. "You like… music?" I saw John stare at me with a look of disbelief on his face. I couldn't blame him, I might have well asked him 'Nice weather, isn't it?' or 'How about those Ducks?'

He let out a sigh. "Michael, relax kid, I ain't gonna jump you or something." He snickered at me. I felt my cheeks start to heat. "You're only here for a week, not one day."

"I know, I know," trying to clarify things, "It's just I haven't seen you in a long time and…"

"And you don't how to talk to me, is that it?" John finish my sentence for me. I just nodded. "Well stop acting like a little pussy then," I stare at my brother, completely put off by his vulgar language. "If you want to do a little bonding…" He leaned in forward to me, "I got something for the two of to do." He told me smiling, putting another spoon full of cornflakes into his mouth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're coming up on one, swing." John told me from the front seat.

"John!" I started, "When you said you had something for us to do, I didn't think you mean THIS!" I lean over the side of the car, trying to keep the baseball hand in my hand steady, my hair blowing in every direction.

"Shit, you miss one." He groan as we passed a mailbox. "Here's another coming up, on my mark, swing."

"Do we have to do this?" I asked him, the nervousness clearly evident in my voice.

"Course, you know how baseball America's favorite pass time." He answered me as he picked up the speed a bit. "Get ready…"

"But don't you think destroying these peoples' property is a little extreme? I think - "

"Now!" He shouted. I let out a yell and swing wildly, knocking a mailbox over. "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about." He cheered triumphantly. "Here's another one, swing." So, I did it again, and I had to admit, it was little fun.

We'd played for about an hour, John giving me pointers on the best way to knock a mailbox clean off its post until we stop at the local grocery store.

"Well I've worked up a thirst, have you?" He asked me. I nodded back. "Good, let get us some cokes." We got out of the car and made our way inside, John even patted me on the shoulder.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We spent the rest of the day at home, watching whatever was on TV and chatting about just about anything that cross our minds.

"Man, I did not see that guy being Death coming." I told my brother as the episode of the Twilight Zone finish airing. We were sitting on the couch, our feet on the coffee table.

He just shrugged, "Eh, you knew something was up when he went all shifty eyed in front of the camera." He took a sip of his beer. "Want some?" He pointed his bottle at him, offering me a drink.

I just put my hands up. "No, that's ok."

"Oh come on, one sip won't kill ya, try it." He protested, offering me again.

"That's okay, I don't drink." I told him again, scooting back.

"And here I thought we were finally connecting. Come here." John then grabbed me in a headlock and brought the lip of the bottle closer to my mouth. I tried to squirm free and got my chance when we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I announce as I slip out of John's arms. I made my way to the door and open it, only to be greeted by a very beautiful blonde hair girl. She had twinkling blue eye and was wearing a blouse that, while still modest, showed off just enough skin that you couldn't help but sneak a small glance, as well as a skirt that went only down to the knees.

"… Hi." I squeak out.

"Hi," She said back, before looking around behind me, "Is Ace here? I didn't know he had company."

Ace? Who's Ace?

"That Shirley?" I heard my brother shout from the living room. I turn and saw him make his way over to us. "Shirl, wasn't expecting you here."

"I know, but I got out of choir practice early, so I thought maybe I come over. Is this a bad time? Because I could - "

"No, no! Uh Mike, could you be a pal and get us some eggs?" My brother asked me out of the blue.

"But I thought we already had eggs?" I asked back, looking back at him.

"Yeah, but we need more eggs, here." He then reach into his pocket to get his wallet and took out a couple of dollars. "Just go the store down the road, ok?"

"But?" I started, only to be pushed out the door.

"And make sure to take all the time you need. There's no hurry." And with that, John pushed me out and close the door. I stare at the door aimlessly for a few minutes, before turning around, only to hear the door open again. "Oh, and here's the key too." He told me as he threw me the house keys, than closes the door again.

I turned around and made my way down the hill. I made my way to town, but stop when I remember I didn't know where the store was. Even though I had driving around town with mom and John, I didn't pay enough attention to the surroundings for anything to become familiar. I was crossing a street when I heard a horn honking and saw a truck heading towards me. I froze in place until I felt some force knock me out of the way and onto the ground.

"Pay attention where you're going, you stupid kid! Goddamnit!" The driver shouted me as he zoom by. I notice he seem to be rather large and had a truck filled with scrap and various junk in the back.

"Hey, you ok man?" a voice ask me. I sat up and saw another kid, about my age with blond hair, sitting next me.

"Y-Yeah." I replied slowly, still shock from my near death experience.

"Good," the kid said to me as he helped himself up, than offer me his hand to help me up, "That fat old asshole was right though, pay attention to where you're going. Were you trying to get yourself killed?" He asked me.

Jesus, does everybody in this town have a potty mouth?

"No, no." I wave off the accusations, "I was just trying to find the store. I'm new here." I explain to him, wiping myself off.

"You're new?" He asked me and I nodded. "Cool, we don't get as many new kids here." He told me.

"Well, I'm only staying here for a week, so that doesn't leave me with enough time to familiarize myself with this place." I told him as I started to make my move.

"Wait!" The blond called out to me. "You said you're going to the store? I was just on my way there, I could take you." Well that was convenient.

"Sure, thanks man." Grateful someone was helping me.

"No problem." The kid replied and we made our way to the store. We reach an intersection when something just came to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to ask what your name is?" I chuckled nervously. The kid chuckled too.

"That okay, man." He told me, "I'm Chris Chambers."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made my way back to my dad's and brother's place, carton of eggs in hand. My thoughts turn back to Chris and I wonder why I wasn't surprise things turned out the way they did.

I bet you all are probably assuming I quickly ended up striking a friendship with that Chris kid, but that's not actually what happen, he was just some kid who was kind enough to help me out with a problem.

We walk in silence on our way to the store. Occasionally, Chris would ask some basic questions to start some small talk like who I was, where I came from, what do I think of Castle Rock so far (I notice the way he ask me was dripping with sarcasm and unenthusiasm), if I had any favorite school subjects (what is he, my grandpa or something?), did I like Have Guns Will Travel. It was very boring and awkward. After we reach the store, Chris told me he had to go because he made some plans with his friends and he was running a little late (and no, he didn't offer me a chance to go hang out with them). I said I ok, and he left, but not before he told me how to get back to where I was.

I go through my pocket to get the key, unlock the door, and step in. It was already getting late and I was ready for bed. As I put the eggs in the fridge, I hurt a loud thump upstairs. Jerking from the sudden noise, I slowly made my way to the stairs and pause, hearing more noises coming from upstairs. I go up the stairs and down the hall. Notice that they were coming from John's room.

"John?" I call out, but nothing happens. As I got closer to John's room, I hear the sound of bedsprings squeaking rapidly and high pitch giggles.

It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together.

Shuddering, I make my way to my room and strip out of my clothes, slipping into my pajamas I packed. I get into bed and close my eyes as I wait to slip into sleep.

"Ow Ace, not so hard!" I heard Shirley cry out.

This is going to be hard.


	3. Tuesday

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday

My eyes shot open. I groan as I lift myself upward and got out of bed. I could barely get any sleep last night listening to my brother and that girl… what was her name, Sheryl?... going at it all night. I put on some pajama bottom and headed to the bathroom. When I open the door, I saw I wasn't the only one in the room.

"Oh my God! Sorry, sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here!" I exclaim as I quickly apologize to our, ahem, 'guest' after walking in on her, covering my eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." I heard her say. "You can uncover your eyes." I heard her say sweetly, so I did, slowly. I saw her get up from the toilet, wearing a black t-shirt that I assume was John's, and nothing else. I look down and saw her underwear between her ankles before pulling them up. "That's better."

"Uh… yeah." Was all I could say. We stared at each other for a few seconds. I tried to move around her to get to the toilet, her eyes never leaving me. "Um… can I have some privacy?" I asked her meekly, my voice cracking at the end.

"Oh! Oh, of course. Yeah, I'll be outside." She pointed at the open door before walking through it, closing it behind her.

I don't know how much time had passed, but it took me a long time before my bladder relax and let me pee. That had to be most embarrassing moment in my life. I mean, it's not everyday you wake up and find a half dressed girl in your bathroom. You could even see her thighs and everything. Her… creamy white thighs….

Argh, I can't be thinking about her this way, this is John's girlfriend. I think she's his girlfriend? He never mention her when we were hanging out. He's pretty lucky to have such a pretty girl…

I groan internally as I shake my head, smacking the side of my face for good measure.

Eventually I realize I had been sitting on the toilet seat too long and flush it, getting myself up, and washing my face in the sink. After drying my face off, I open the door and saw that girl was still standing out there.

"Thought you might have fallen in or something." She joked, giving me a smile. I couldn't help but smile back with a goofy grin on my face before snapping out of it. "Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" She asked me. I look at her in confusion before she continued. "Well, I don't have to go home right away and I have a feeling your brother going to be out for a few more minutes…" She trails off, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. I feel my cheeks heat up to.

"Um… yeah," I finally speak, looking down at my feet. Man, I need to clip my toenails bad. "That sounds good." I then look up, seeing her smiling at me.

"Good, let me just go change." She told me as she made her way towards John's room. She cracked the door open, but then stop and twisted her head to look at me. "I don't think you wanna look in here." She said softly and I nodded my agreement; knowing what they did in there. She went inside. After a few seconds, she came back out, wearing her blouse and skirt from yesterday, smoothing out the wrinkles. "Sorry for taking so long. Come on, let's go eat."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you know where the frying pan is here?" The girl, whose name I remember as Shirley, asked me while we were looking through the kitchen. It was such a mess, it was hard to find anything.

"Pretty sure." I called back looking through a cabinet. "It might be under the pile." I told her, gesturing to the sink.

I saw her lips curl and nose wrinkle in disgust before shaking her head. "Men. Do you guys not ever clean up?" She said as she made her way over to the sink. I just nervously scratch my arm before answering.

"I wanted to, but John said to leave it alone, saying he and dad aren't home enough to bother cleaning it up." She just clicked her tongue.

"Well let's get started, so we can at least make some progress." Shirley said as she turn on the faucet and pour in the dish soap.

The two of us wash, rinse, and put away in silence until we were near the bottom.

"Hey, I think that's it." I said as I pointed to what look like a handle. I went to grab it and when I did, I saw that Shirley's fingers had grabbed mines as well. I look at her with my mouth open before hurriedly whipping my head away, trying to hid my blush. I heard her giggle before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, let's get cooking, I'm getting pretty fucking hungry." I heard her say before turning my head and seeing her head to the stove. "So…" she trail as she open the fridge and got the carton of eggs I gotten yesterday, "What are you in the mood for, scramble eggs? Sunny side up eggs?"

"Or even poached eggs." A new voice said, piercing through the air. We both froze and looked at each other, before turning our heads and saw John standing in the entrance of the kitchen, wearing only his pants, with his arm folded over his bare chest.

"Uh, A-John, didn't see you there." I heard Shirley say, "We were about to make breakfast, do you want any? I think we have—"

"No, actually, I think it would be best if you were to leave. Now." It sounded not like a suggestion, but more of a demand.

I turn to Shirley and she look at a loss of words. "Really? But I think—"

"Did I stutter? Get out now." John said again, his tone very cold. Shirley look disappointed, but nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay." She said softly, "I guess I'll see you around Michael. Hope you enjoy your stay in Castle Rock." She gave me a half sad smile and waved, before heading to the door. "Bye."

"Bye." I said back, my eyes never leaving her. I just stared at the door, sighing, before I heard John clear his throat.

"Don't even think about it kid." I heard my brother say. I turn back and look at my brother in confusion. "I saw the way you were looking at her. Don't even think about it Mike."

"Why did you tell her to go? She seems really nice." I argue back with my brother. I don't see what his problem is, jealously? She look at least five or six years older than me.

"She's town gossip and I don't want you getting involve with that." John told me simply, but sternly. Then a smile appeared on his face. "Besides, you're too young trying to get involve with girls like that." He then playfully, but roughly, slap my back before heading to the stove. I just stared at him as John then started cooking breakfast. Why, I have no idea. He made scramble eggs and toast and the two of us ate in silence.

Suddenly, we heard the front door open.

"Hello boys." It was our father.

"Dad?" I asked. "Where were you yesterday?" I thought it was strange that dad didn't come home yesterday. Sure, I get work, but all night?

"Oh, I was just with a friend is all." He said as he headed towards us. I couldn't help but notice the faint yet strong smell of alcohol on him. "Johnny boy, was that a friend of yours walking down the hill just now? You should invite her over sometimes, I would love to meet her."

"In your dreams, you old bastard." I heard John whisper under his breath. I don't think dad heard him though. "I gonna get out of here." John abruptly announced as he stood up from the table.

"Oh, where you going?" Dad asked him.

"Out." Was all John said.

"With those friends of yours?" Dad asked, causing John to make an inaudible groan. "Why don't you bring Michael along? Help him get to know some more people around here." Dad suggested, ruffling my hair with his hand. It was kinda sticky.

"I don't need to babysit the little twerp all the time. I send him out to get some eggs. He knows his way around town." And without another word John quickly went up the stairs, came back down in a few seconds in a shirt, and left, slamming the door behind him. Hard.

Dad just shrugged before sitting down in the chair John had previously preoccupated, and started eating his left over eggs.

"So Michael, how have you been enjoying your time in Castle Rock?" He asked me.

"It's been okay, I guess." Was all I could say.

"Met any kids your age yet?" He asked me also. As soon as he said that, my thoughts drifted towards that Chris kid I met yesterday. "No." I lied, shaking my head to prove my point.

"Huh." Was all he had to say to that. He finished up the rest of the scramble eggs before speaking again. "So, how has Nancy been?"

I look down at my plate. "Mom's been fine. Been struggling to make ends meet by working two jobs. I offer to get a paperboy job, but she refuse the idea."

Dad just sighed and rubbed his forehead. "That woman, stubborn as always." Then he looked at me through his departed fingers and smile. "You know, it looks like too much of a good day to stay indoors, here." Suddenly, dad reached for his wallet and pulled out a few dollars. "Why not go the local theater? I even got you enough so you can afford a popcorn."

"Dad…" was all I could say as he handed me the money. "I don't know what to say."

"It's nothing Mikey. Just go down the hill and take a left on Park Street. It should be on your right." He explained to me. "Go on."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I let out a yawn as I walk the streets of Castle Rock. I had reach Park Street and followed the directions dad gave me. I was kinda surprise by how empty the town looked. Sure, you see a few cars pass by, but other than that, not a lot of people outside. Well, it was early morning reaching mid afternoon, plenty of time for others to come out. But still, I continued on my trek to the movie theater.

That was when I saw him.

The shirt he was wearing was what caught my attention. It was red, and I've always had a soft spot for the color. The red helped him stand out in the dull scenery of the town.

He had a very docile appearance, slim figure, and his dark brown hair all combed back gave him a very wholesome look, but there was something else about him. Sad, grim. Like he wanted to be anywhere else but here, but couldn't leave until he found what he was looking for. I wondered what could have caused such a change in such a gentle-looking boy.

As the boy turned a corner, I realized that I'll never know unless I catch up and asked him, abandoning my movie plans temporary.

I kept telling myself it was perfectly normal, really, to be shadowing a total stranger I saw while walking through town. All I wanted to know was what was wrong; maybe I could even help him. I followed the red shirt boy all the way around the street and rushed up to catch up to him to talk to him with an excitement I had no explanation for.

But I saw I wasn't the only one who had the same idea. Another person crossed the boy's path, clearly looking older than him, possibly John's age. He had a more broad figure and brown hair that curled. There also seem to be something wrong with one of his eyes. The red shirt boy stopped in his tracks and looked up at the larger boy, a smirk played on the larger boy's face.

"Hey Lachance, funny running into you here. Small world huh?" He snickered. Then he looked left and right, as if looking for someone before landing his eyes on the smaller boy again. "I see my brother not here with you." I saw his smirk grow wider.

I also saw the red shirt boy try to take a step back, but the older boy grabbed him by the arm before he could get away.

"Come on man, leave me alone!" I heard the red shirt boy protested.

"Easy kid, I'm not going to hurt ya. I was just wondering if you had any change? I'm feeling a little hungry." The larger boy told him, his free hand slapping his jean pockets, clearly feeling for some change.

"Let go man, you're hurting me!" The smaller boy cried out as the larger one twisted his arm behind his back.

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to help, but what could I do? This guy was larger and more stronger than me; he could clearly beat me up if he wanted to, and he very much look like he could. Looking around frantically, I saw a large rock lying against the sidewalk. Before I could even comprehend what I was doing I ran over, grabbed the rock, ran over to them and chuck the rock at the larger boy, hitting him right in the middle of his forehead.

Yelling in shock and pain, the larger boy immediately releases his grip on the smaller boy, and clutched his forehead. Both of them then looked at me, shock and confusion on both their faces. I took a large gulp to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Oh, you are so dead you little shit!" The larger boy yelled out as he came charging towards me. I did the only thing anyone else would do in my situation.

I ran. As fast as I could.

I changed lanes, turned around corners, and hid in alleyways to avoid being seen or catch by that other guy. I hid behind a garbage can as I heard the sound of sneakers hitting the pavement hard. I peeked up and saw that older kid stop and look around, before continuing on my way. I plopped down on the ground, feeling the blood rush to my head and my heart pounding hard against my chest, before breathing hard. My vision turned dark for a minute before clearing up.

Once I felt my breathing and heartbeat settled, I decided to make my way back home, feeling that I've had enough excitement for today.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, I made it home and went straight to my room, getting out of my clothes and getting into my bed to try and take a nap.

I don't know how much time had passed, but when I awoken, I heard faint voices coming from outside my door. As I got out of bed and walked closer to the door, they were getting louder. I cracked the door open and stuck my head out into the hallway. Turns out, the voices were coming from John's room, his door wide open.

"You were right Eyeball, Shirley was one of the best fucks I've had."

"What did I tell you Ace, protestants man, protestants."

Ace. There was that name again.

"So I've heard that Vince said he was planning on having barbeque and he was wondering…" I heard one of the voices say before they step out of John's room. And my blood immediate ran cold when I saw it was the guy I threw the rock at. He saw me and immediately froze in place. John then came out afterwards.

"Wondering wha—Oh, hey Mike." John said, noticing me for the first time before point his thumb over at his counterpart. "Hey, I want you to meet someone, this is Eyeball. Eyeball, this is my brother Michael, I don't think you two meet?"

"Oh," Was what the older guy, Eyeball, said, "We've meet alright."


	4. Wednesday

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday

Yesterday was the scariest day of my life.

Well, second scariest when I was trying to skip peddles across the side of the road once and accidentally hit a passing by car and made a run for it because I was afraid the driver would tell my mom.

No, wait, compare that, this is scarier. All because I wanted to help someone. I mean, I get this is a pretty tiny town, but what are the chances that the rock I threw at the bully that was harassing this kid who I don't even know would be one of my brother's friends? And that he would later show up here of all places? I'll never forget what happen afterwards after our introduction…

_"Wait, you two already know each other?" John asked us. I didn't say anything, but that Eyeball guy continued._

_"Uh, yeah Ace, I was just walking around town, minding my own business when I ran into Lachance. That was when our little friend came along. But when I tried to talk to know him, he ran off. All I wanted to do was get acquainted with him." Eyeball explained._

_Yeah, more like getting his fists acquainted with my face._

_"'Acquinted?' Since when did you start using big words, Eyeball?"John joked at him. Then he looked over at me. "And you, don't be pissing your pants all the time, it's embarrassing. Besides, Eyeball here won't hurt you, won't you Eyeball?" John said, looking Eyeball sternly in the eye. I saw that Eyeball was about to punch his fist in his palm when he quickly looked over at John and visible flinch at his glare at him._

_"No Ace, sure, whatever you say." He quickly answer, shakiness evident in his voice._

_"Good. Hey, now that you're up, why don't we all go downstairs and watch us some TV?"John suggested._

_"Uh, naw, no thanks." I quickly decline. "I have to uh… read YEAH, read a book." God I sounded so stupid._

_"Read? What are you a nerd? Come on, reading never teaches you anything you can't learn on the streets. Come on."John said and I had no choice but to go along with it._

_For the rest of the late afternoon to nigh me, John, and Eyeball sat in the living room watching whatever happen to be on at the moment. While John was pretty focus on the screen, I notice that Eyeball guy's eyes, what a stupid name that is anyway, 'Eyeball' who names their kid that anyway; what's next 'Spleen'?, never left me. When I move, he would stop looking at the screen and look at me. If I cough, clear my throat, scratch my nose, etc. He would look at me. Sometimes I would look at him and his eyes would flick back to me, he then lurch at me and I would flinch at it. Then he would silently snicker to himself._

_He knew that while I couldn't touch me, he could intimidate me, and he loved every minute of it._

_Around ten, Eyeball got up and announce that he was leaving. John actually offered him to spend the night here. You can imagine how scared I was at that suggestion: the guy who wants to kick my butt sleeping here? I'm not going to have to barricade the door, am I? But thank god, he decline, but before he left…_

_"Hey, remember that barbecue I told you Vince was planning? Why don't you bring Michael along? Help give him a chance to get to know some people?" I looked in shock at him before whipping my head over to John._

_"That's actually a great idea Eyeball. Yeah, let me know when Vince planning this thing and we'll be there." John actually agreed with this._

_"You got it man." Eyeball told him before turning his attention on me. "Later Mikey." He smiled, giving me the 'toodle-loo' gesture with his fingers before walking to the front door and exiting the house._

_I just stared at the door before John came over and slap his hand on my shoulder._

_"Sounds like a good idea, doesn't it Mike?" He asked me._

_"Uh… yeah." Was all I could say._

And what do you know? Turns out that barbeque that Vince guy was throwing was actually today and it started at seven.

So here I was, riding in the passenger seat of John's fifty-two black Ford, as we were driving over to eat some charred meat.

"Cheer up kid, you're acting like grandma when she hasn't had her meds yet." John commented.

I never met our grandmother.

"Come on, something bothering you, tell me now." He instructed. I just sighed.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, don't you fucking lie to me." I cringe when he said that. I sighed again and decided to be honest with him.

"I'm just scared is all." I told him.

"Scared of what?"

"Well… let's just say I ran into some trouble with someone and I'm scared he might try to get back at me." I answered as truthfully as I could.

"You know who it is?" He asked me as we reached a stop sign. Oh, the temptation to say it was Eyeball and watch as my brother beat him down was strong, but I bit my tongue.

"No, I didn't catch the name." I lied. Why, I have no idea.

"Well, when you know, just tell me and I'll take care of it. I don't need some shithead bringing down my good name." This caught my attention.

"Good name?"

"Yeah, I have a reputation in this town and the last thing I need is some asshole thinking they shake me and my people. You fuck with one of my friends or my family members then I'll beat the shit out of you. No 'if', 'ands' or 'buts' about it." Then John calmed down as he sped down the road. "Look, let me give you some advice, the next time someone tries to start shit with you, tell them to fuck off, understand?"

I just nodded my head. "Yeah."

"That's my boy." My brother then slapped the back of my neck. We drove in silence before reaching our destination. "And we're here." It was a one floor house, painted a fading green color. I saw that there were various cars parked around it and a few teenagers were hanging around in the front yard. I assume there would be more in the back.

"Geez, did Vince invite the whole town?" John mused as we got out of the car and made our way to the house. As we got closer, I saw that it was much more crowded as we made our way to the backyard. Immediately as soon as we reach the back, my nostrils were hit with the smokey smell of meat burning on a grill. I saw more teenagers around the place, mostly guys, but a few girls that I assume were some of their dates. I didn't think much of it until I saw someone I didn't expect to see so soon.

"Shirley?" I whisper under my breath. There, standing in the back next to the backdoor, was Shirley. I felt a flutter in a stomach upon seeing her. She was just as beautiful as I last saw her, wearing a blue dress with a blue ribbon on the top right corner of her blonde hair, lips as red as a rose. Before I could realize what I was doing, I started making my way over to her, a big smile on my face.

Little did I know I would be bumping into someone again.

"Hey, watch where you're going—what? Who the hell are you?" I whip my head and saw that I had run into a muscular dark blond holding a spatula, I'm guessing that this was Vince. "Who brought this kid?"

"Yeah, what the hell, Billy did you bring one of Vern's friends along?" Asked another person, this one being a very skinny blond.

"I've never seen this kid before." The person who answered was a dark wavy haired boy.

"Hey kid, sorry to break it you, but… you need to go." Another person chimed in, looking younger than the rest. He grabbed me by the arm to lead me out when a familiar voice stop him in his tracks.

"Easy boys, the kid with me, lay off." John told them and the guy grabbing me immediately let go. Never knew John was persuasive. "In fact, I want you all to treat him right, after all my kid brother going to be staying with us for the rest of the week."

As soon as he said that, several mouths drop so fast you thought they were going to hit the group.

"A-Ace, you never told us you had a brother?!" The skinny blond exclaimed.

"Indeed I do Charlie. In fact," my brother announced to the whole crowd, "I think you all should get use to him. You never know, he might end up taking over my place as leader of the Cobras in the future." As soon as he said that, all the various partygoers started whispering to themselves, pointing at me. Me, I couldn't believe what I heard.

Afterwards, I started thinking about everything that's happen since I've been here. John's bleached blond hair, various people calling him 'Ace', the way Eyeball seem to immediately obey every one of John's commands, the way dad refer to 'those friends of yours', and now that I think about it, I did notice that he seem to have some kind of tattoo on his shoulder that had 'Cobras' etched in his skin, the 'S' looking like a snake. Once I put everything together, all the pieces came into place in ways I never thought before.

My brother's in a gang? And he's the leader of it?!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that revelation, I ran to the front of the house, trying clear my thoughts as I try to comprehend all this new information. My brother in a gang. He's a hood. For the past three days, I've been living in the same house with a hood. I just… this is all too much. I knew it's been so long since I've last seen him, but I didn't think he changed THIS much.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what am I gonna do now? Should I stay it out, or just call mom to pick me up now. Oh god, what am I gonna do?

"Michael?" I hear a voice say. I turn my head and see Shirley walking towards me.

"Uh, hi Shirl." I greeted back.

"Hey, Michael. Long time no see." She says as she walked up to me. I manage to catch a whiff of her perfume and she smells like lilacs, not that I mind of course. She slips her fingers into the opening of her dress where I assume she's searching for something un her bra. She takes her fingers out and holds up a cigarette and a pack of matches. "Give a girl a light?"

"Uh, sure." I take the matches from her and break apart one of the sticks. I tend try to run the head against the red paper, but nothing.

"Here." She tells me as she grabs my hands and I feel something akin to electricity running down my spine. She grabs the hand holding the match and guides my fingers to the other hand containing the pack. Quickly, she runs the head over the paper and the head lights up. "There." She says with a smile. I try to will my hand steady as she holds her cigarette between her thumb and forefinger, leaning forward. Her red lips are wrapped around the cigarette and I will tell you right now, it was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life. After a few seconds, it takes light and Shirley takes a few puffs. "Thanks," she says.

"No problem," I tell her, taking a gulp to force the lump forming in my throat down.

"You know, I missed you." She tells me, looking out into the neighborhood.

"Really?" I ask her, my voice cracking again. Oh god, am I going through puberty now? "But it's only been one day."

"Yes, I know, it's just that you were the first person who actually wanted to have breakfast with me. Not a lot of people do that." She explains to me, taking a puff.

"Why?" I asked, causing her to look at me, "You seem like a nice girl, why wouldn't anyone want to eat with you?"

I saw her suck her teeth as she looked around nervously, before speaking to me again.

"So, how are you taking the news?" She asked me, abruptly changing the subject.

"Huh? Oh. OH, that." I look down at the ground. "It's not what I was expecting." I told her meekly.

"You mean you didn't know?"

"Well, I hadn't seen Joh—" I caught myself, "I guess I should be calling him Ace now, huh?"

Shirley just put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Just call him by whatever you feel comfortable with."

I just nodded. "Okay, well I hadn't seen John in five years, so this all sorts of new information to take in."

"Really?" She cocked her head, genuinely interested in my story. "What happen?"

"I don't really know. We were all one big happy family when one day my mom announced that she was leaving my dad and taking me along. I was five at the time and John was eleven going on twelve. I remember mom and dad getting into a huge fight about it, but I didn't stay long enough to hear what they were saying. Next thing I know, mom is going through our room taking all my stuff, packing it up, and we left. And that was the last time I saw them."

"She really just took off like that? Just you and her?"

"Yeah." I answer. "I think John took it the hardest. I mean, how would you feel if your mom just walked out on you like that?"

"I know more than you know." I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you see…" But before she could tell me…

"Hey Mike, hey Shirl, how's it going?" We both turned and saw that it was none other than Eyeball spoiling our talk.

Shirley just rolled her eyes. "What d'you want Richard?" She sneered. So that was his real name?

"You watch your mouth if I was you." Eyeball threatened. Seeing him do that made me ball my fist. "I just wanted to talk to Mike here in private. Maybe get him a sody pop?" I had no idea why he said sody pop. Before I could answer, he put his arm around me and pulled me away, his grip tightening as I try to break free.

"I'll see you around Michael!" I hear Shirley shout at me.

"Y-Yeah." I call back. As we walked, I saw some girls pass by us. They look me up-and-down before talking to Shirley. I could barely hear what they were talking about, but I did make out, 'Jesus Shirley, don't you think he's a little too young for you?'

"Don't even think about kid." Eyeball said, echoing what John told me yesterday. "Wait until you're at least a little older." He then snickered. All this mistreatment towards Shirley was making me sick. She was a nice girl; she didn't deserve this kind of abuse.

"What do you want?" I grunted at him. I was starting to get tired of this.

"You'll see." Was all he said as he took us back to the backyard, then into Vince's house.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked him.

"Oh I just wanted to show you something." He told me absent-mindedly. She walked halfway down a hallway until Eyeball took me inside a room. "What you do think?"

"Wow." Was all I could say. The room was lined up with various military memorabilia. There were medals, guns, pictures of soldiers everywhere, and even a few grenades.

"Nice isn't it?" Eyeball told me. "Did you know Vince's dad fought in World War Two?" I quickly snap my attention to him. "Yeah, he even got to bring some stuff with him as soon as the war was over. I think a few of those grenades work." Upon hearing those words, my eyes narrow at him.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying is it would be a shame if something to you. Like you were playing around with one of these grenades and an accident happen…" He trailed off.

At that moment, something in me snapped. I had had it up to here with his bullshit, and now I was going to tell him off.

"Fuck off." I told him. Wow, I've never cussed before. And it felt good.

"What did you say?" He looked down at me distastefully.

"I said, fuck off. Who the hell do you think you are? I won't be threaten by you anymore." I told him through gritted teeth.

"You watch your mouth, kid."

"No! I can say whatever the hell I want!" I don't know why I'm cussing all of a sudden, but it feels good. "And you can't do a damn thing about it."

"And why's that?" Eyeball asked me, crossing his arms.

"Because that would make Ace angry and I know you don't want to make Ace angry." I look him straight in the eye. "I know what this is all about. You're pissed that I threw that rock at you, and I know you want to kick my ass so bad, but you can't because then you'll be going against your leaders' orders, so you're trying to scare me to make yourself feel better." I smile as I saw the distasteful expression on his face melt away.

"So you think you figure it out?"

"I figured more than that. I also think you feel threaten. From the way Ace talks about you, I peg that you must be the Number Two guy in this gang, and you're afraid I might take your place." I saw his eye widen and my smile widen in return in victory. "Well, you should be. It's like he said, I could end taking over as leader and now that I think about it, there's a very good chance I will end up taking over the Cobras once I get older. I understand you're afraid of my brother, but in the end, I don't think it should be him you're afraid of. So, if I was your ass, Richard," I put extra empathize on his name, "I do good to stay on my good side while you can." I then lean up close to his face.

I saw Eyeball stare at me in shock and surprise before he did something I didn't expect. His lips started to curl and his eyes closed shot before he threw his head back and started laughing. Laughing!

"W-What's so funny?" I asked him, but all I get is more laughter from him. "Answer me goddamnit!"

Eventually, Eyeball stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Holy shit, man, I didn't think you had it in you, whoo!"

"Have what?" But as soon as I asked that, he started laughing again, though thankfully it was cut short.

"Man, you got that Merrill ruthlessness in you all right." He then started catching his breath. "I like you kid, you're all right."

After our conversation, Eyeball lead me out of the house and back into the backyard.

"Oh there you two are. Where the fuck did you go?" John asked us.

"Oh, we just had a little talk and we're good." Eyeball simply explained, giving me a half hug which was weird.

"Good, good, hey Mike, you want a burger?" John asked me.

"Sure."

"Hey Vince, get us another burger." John told him.

"You got it!" I heard Vince say. A couple of minutes later, Vince came over to us which a burger on my plate.

"Also…" I started. Everybody looked at me, anticipating what I was going to say. I'll admit, I had a theory I wanted to try out. "Also, Billy was it? Can I have your shirt?" They all looked surprise, except Eyeball, who caught on what I was doing.

"My shirt? Why would you-?"

"If he says he wants your shirt, then give him your shirt." John told him, though it sounded more like an order. Billy looked confused before complying, receiving various catcalls and whistles from the various partygoers as he took off his shirt and handed it to me.

I think I could get use to this.


	5. Thursday

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday

The barbecue yesterday taught me something very important, being the brother of Ace Merrill has quite a few perks. Ace was the leader of the town's local gang, so naturally everybody tried to best to stay away from him. And me, being his brother, cause people to be wary around me. When I'm walking down the street or stepping into a store, people would part like the red sea so I could get through. When I would step into the local diner, everybody would move around in their booths, as if waiting to see if I wanted to sit there. No doubt they were trying to stay on my good side in case they ended up rubbing me the wrong way and I sent my big brother on them.

I even got to showcase my new power when I was walking down the street in the middle of town one afternoon and accidently bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" shouted a voice. It sounded raspy as I looked up and saw it was a boy my age. He had a mop of sandy blond hair, thick rim glasses on his face, as well as dog tags around his neck. And the look on his face told me he was pissed.

"Oh, sor -" I was about to apologize before checking myself. Why should I apologize? He bumped into me first, so if anything, he should be the one apologizing. "No."

The kid looked taken aback by this. "What?"

"What, did I stutter? I say no…." I paused for a second to figure out what to say next, "Punk."

The kid just stared at me in confusion before chortling. "What man?"

"I said no. You should have watch where your ass was going before you just slammed into me." I told him. Ever since I stood up to Eyeball, I had suddenly been hit with this in burst of courage. Now, I can tell anyone off if I wanted to. "Now, if I was you, I get the hell out of here before I sick my brother on you."

This kid actually had the gall to start laughing at me. This laugh that sounded like nails being ran across a chalkboard or something.

"Aww, is the little tough guy gonna hav his big brother beat me up?" The kid taunted me. As he said that, a black car had made a turn and was coming to pass us. The shiny blond head of the driver made me recognize who it was. A smirk started to form on my face.

"Actually, yes I am." I told him as I wave to the driver, which cause him to slow down and stop right next to us. When the driver looked over at us and step out of the car, I turn to the kid and saw his face turn pale.

"Hey Mike, what's going on?" John asked me before noticing the kid. "Duchamp? Didn't know you made a new friend." I saw John his lips twitch upward in a horrible smirk as he put his arm around my shoulder. "You weren't bothering my little brother, were you Teddy?"

I saw the kid, who name John said was Teddy, keeping looking back and forth from us.

"You… you two are… oh shit!" Teddy then turned around and ran away like a little pussy. Wouldn't be surprise if a dark wet stain appeared on the front of his pants.

"Pussy." John remarked. "So, me and guys were planning hanging out at the old junkyard before heading to the billiard. You wanna come?"

I thought it over. "No, I think I'm just going to explore this place a bit. Get a barring of everything."

"Okay, but you only have three days left here, so we could spend just little more time together."

"I know." I dislodged myself from John's arm. "But I just wanna be alone right now. Next two days can just be you and me." I told him. John just shrugged.

"All right. Have fun then." John then got into his car and drove off. I kept walking on my way as I step into the candy shop. After getting some sweets, I was about to leave when, yet again, I bumped into another person and we both fell to the ground.

Must be my lucky day.

I was about to threaten this new person until I open my eyes and I was met with the biggest pair of brown eyes I've ever seen. Once I took in the full face, I saw it was… Lachance was it? The very same kid I tried to help out on Tuesday. Lachance seem to take a few seconds before he recognize me. When his eyes widen, we both stared at each other, our mouths gaping. We continued to stare at each other before one of us made a sound.

"Uh…." It was me.

"You?"

"Um…" I could feel my cheeks heat up. I quickly scrambled to get myself up and make my leave. I made it out the door and was about to make a run for it when that kid put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you're that kid who saved me from Eyeball, aren't you?" He asked me. I blow out some air before turning to him.

"Yeah, that be me."

The kid looked concern. "He didn't hurt you good, did he?" It almost seem like the two had some kind of history together.

A small smile played up on my face. "No, I scared him off good." I told him lightly.

The kid smiled back. "You got some balls." And then we both started laughing. After we finish, the awkwardness settle back in.

"Well, I better get going." I announced, but the kid called out again.

"Hey wait." He got me to stop. I looked at him and I saw he was looking at his shoes before looking back up at me again. "You want to go get lunch at my house?" I raised an eyebrow at this. This was a pretty bold move. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me back then." I could tell he was really embarrassed about this.

"Sure." I gave him my answer. He slowly started to smile.

"Cool. My house is this way." He instructed and with that, the two of us made our way to his place. "I'm Gordie." He told me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had made it to a white and blue house and Gordie let me in.

"Mom?" He called out. There was no answer. "Mom?" He called out again. We both looked around until we saw a woman standing in the kitchen, chopping some vegetables. "Mom." Gordie called out again, almost sounding like he was annoyed. The woman perked up and looked over at us.

"Hi sweetie." She greeted before turning her attention to me, like she was noticing me for the first time. "And you are?"

"Oh, this is…" Gordie trailed off, suddenly remembering he never asked what my name was.

"Hi, I'm Michael." I answer for him.

"Nice to meet you Michael. I'm glad you're making new friends dear." She told Gordie, and then she smiled. It was the same smile my mom would give me, but there was something different about it; something off. It was one of those motherly smiles that you're never quite sure if it's forced or genuine. It's a sheltered smile, one that leaves others wondering what the intent is behind it.

"Me and Michael were going to have lunch up in my room, so I was –-" Gordie started before his mother cut him off.

"Say no more, I'll have some treats made for you two in a jiffy. Why don't you two go on and get to know each other better." She told us before turning around. I looked over at Gordie who shrugged and we made our way up the stairs. Once we reach the top floor I was following Gordie to his room when I looked around and notice a door was crack open. Curiosity getting the best of me, I decided to check it out.

At first I was thought it might be his parents' room, but as I looked around, I saw it belong to someone completely different. The walls were align with various trophies, sport vest, and pictures. Walking over to the dresser, I picked up one of the picture frames and saw a young man inside them. I'm guessing he's Gordie's brother; they even look a little alike: same dark brown hair, brown eyes, pale complexion, and pointed face.

I was so engross in the picture that I didn't notice Gordie had also enter until he spoke up.

"What are doing in here?" He asked me. It almost sounded like a demand.

"Oh, sorry, was just looking around. This your brother's room?" I asked him and he silently nodded. "That's cool. Is he coming home soon? I like to meet him." When I said that, I saw his face sunken.

"You can't. He died a couple of months ago." He told me solemnly.

It took every ounce of my will power to not accidentally let the picture frame slip from my fingers. Holy shit, oh my god, I feel like I've intruded into some kind of sacred ground.

"Oh jeez," I croaked out. "Sorry, I mean—oh God!"

"It's okay." Gordie told me as he move over, grabbing the frame from my hands, putting it back where it was, and leading me out the room, closing the door behind us. We then go inside his room. I look around, pretty standard room: bed, dresser, closet, desk, and a book shelf. I walk over to the desk and see a journal on it. Curious, I pick it up and open it. At first I thought it was for his private thoughts, but it turn out to be some story about a bunch of campers who get attack by a killer.

"You wrote this?" I asked him. Gordie looked at me and seem a little nervous.

"Yeah, but it's not finish. It's not really good either." He said as he tried to take the journal away from me, but I resisted.

"No, I actually like it, but I think you're making the killer look too obvious. I would have added a distraction in to make it an even bigger surprise." I suggested to Gordie. He seem to think it over before nodding in agreement.

"That's actually a pretty good idea, I like it." He smiled. We then heard a knock on the door.

"Boys, your lunch is ready." We heard Gordie's mom say. She enter the room carrying a large tray of sandwiches, chips, and a pitcher of lemonade.

"Thanks Mrs. Lachance."

"Thanks Mom." Gordie said, but she just quickly turned around and left, without giving us any acknowledgement that she heard us. I looked at Gordie, he just nonchalantly shrug. From the look on his face, it seem like he was use to this sort of thing.

For about an hour, we sat on Gordie's bed, eating sandwiches while I read some of his stories and gave my input on them when we heard his mother again.

"Gordon, your friend is here to see you!" Whoa, wasn't expecting company. I saw Gordie sigh and roll his eyes before coming to the door.

"Okay Mom, I'm up here!" I heard him shout down. We waited a few seconds before the sound of heavy steps on the staircase got louder, and then more steps heading our way.

"Gordo!" I heard the voice say. A voice that sounded a little familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Hey, Chris." I heard Gordie say. Wait, Chris? No, it couldn't actually be…?

When Gordie pulled back the door, my jaw dropped as standing there was the very same kid who saved me from almost getting run over and led me to the store, Chris Chambers.

"So I was thinking…" Chris started before he notice me for the first time, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Chris?!" I called out.

"Michael!?" He also called out too. Gordie just kept looking back and forth from us.

"You know him?" I asked Gordie.

"You know him?" Chris asked him also.

"You two know each other?" Gordie asked us both.

"This is the kid I helped out when he was looking for the store and almost got run over. I told you about him." Chris explained to him.

"No way," Gordie started, "This is the kid who saved me when Eyeball tried to rob me." After he said that, Chris turned to stare at me again, his face harden.

"You're the guy who threw a rock at my brother?" He asked me. Wait, brother? He and Eyeball are brothers?! Oh shit, oh shit, this is not my day. I expected Chris to hit me since he looks pretty buff for his age, but instead he grinned, laugh, and gave me a slap on the shoulder. "Christ man, my brother would have killed you. You got some real balls, thanks for helping out my friend, man." He congratulated me.

Wow, I did not see that coming. Since I threw a rock at his brother, I thought he be mad. But, then again, judging by how Eyeball acted towards me, I'm guessing Eyeball and Chris don't have the best relationship either. Must make it hard living in the same house.

"Uhh… thanks." Was all I could say.

"So as I was saying," Chris started as he turned his attention back to Gordie, "I was thinking you, me, Teddy, and Vern could go the movies, what do you think?"

"Sound fun." Gordie agreed. "Think we could bring Michael?"

"Sure." Chris agreed, but my mind was somewhere else. Teddy and Vern? Why do those names sound familiar? Wait, didn't one of John's friends say Vern was the name of what was his name… Billy was it, his brother? And by Teddy, they couldn't have meant…

"Hey Michael? Michael!" I heard Chris shout, shaking me from my thoughts. I shook my head.

"Huh? What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with us?" Chris asked him, his head cocking.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I told him, an embarrassing grin on my face as I chuckled a bit.

"Cool, let's get going." Chris said, taking charge.

"Mom we're gonna see a movie!" Gordie called out to his mother as we were leaving the house. She was in the backyard hanging some laundry. "Mom!" Gordie called out again, though she still appeared to have not heard him. Chris just sighed and patted Gordie on the shoulder, signaling us to just continue.

What a cold woman.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so Teddy's place should be down there, we got to take a left." Gordie instructed as we walked down the street. I'll admit, I was feeling pretty nervous right now, especially if I am to believe that the "Teddy" they were talking about was the same one I scared off earlier. If it is, I know this is a pretty small town and all, but damn. We were just about to reach the end of the road when speak of the devil, we ran into the very same kid I terrorized earlier today. Instinctively, I tried to hide behind Gordie.

"Hey Teddy, we're going to movies, wanna come?" Chris asked him.

"Shit yeah! I was thinking…" The Teddy kid then paused when he saw me and he stared at me in shock. "What the hell is he doing here?!"

"What your problem Teddy, he's going to the movies with us." Chris explained to him.

"With us? Jesus Chambers, don't you know who that is?" Teddy demanded.

"Yeah, he's Michael, he help out Gordie once."

"Chris, you don't understand, that's - "

"Hey!" I spoke up, cutting Teddy off before he could reveal who I really was, "Shouldn't we be getting your other friend now?"

"He's right, we should find Vern, where do you think he is?" Gordie asked.

"Where do you think?" Chris joked, some inside joke I'm not getting.

"But!" Teddy tried to start up again.

"Come on Teddy." Chris told him. Teddy just sighed and raised his hands in defeat. So, the four of us then turned around and went to find where ever their other friend was when I felt someone grab me on the upper arm. I whipped my head around and saw Teddy glaring at me.

"I'm watching you." He hissed into my ear before letting me go and roughly pushing pass me. I tried to swallow a lump that was forming in my throat.

I followed the boys to find their last friend, Teddy occasionally sending nasty glares my way. We had reach what was apparently the town's local candy shop when the door open and a rather large boy walked out, carrying a bag full of sweets.

"Thought we find you here." Teddy snark at the kid. I'm guessing this is the 'Vern' they were talking about.

"Hey guys," The kid greeted us sweetly, "Want some candy. I gots all sorts of candy, like…" The kid trailed off when he saw me, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Uh, you guys see that kid standing there."

"Yeah, he's Michael." Teddy told him, saying my name in distaste.

"Michael? You know, that name sounds kinda familiar. I remember Billy telling me -"

"Hey!" I shouted, cutting in again, "Vern is it?" I asked him, which he nodded, "We were going to see a movie, you wanna come?"

"Sure, that sounds boss, oh wait, I spent all the rest of my allowance on candy." Vern said, sounding defeated.

"Keep buying all that candy and you'll be broke for the rest of your life." Teddy snickered at him.

"Uh, that's okay, I got some money. Chris, you got some?" Gordie asked him.

"Sure."

"Teddy?"

"Yeah, I got a couple of bucks."

"Michael?"

"Uhh, sure, I got some change." I replied, feeling my pockets.

"Okay, so we'll get pool our money together to get some tickets. If we don't have enough, we can just split something at the diner." Gordie suggested. Wow, the kid was pretty smart.

"Now that's a plan man." Chris cheered, than the two started rubbing their palms together.

After that, the five of us then headed to the theater. The trip was pretty uneventful, the five of us remain mostly silent except for when Teddy would occasionally spook Vern, giving some kind of 'Two for flinching' punishment by hitting him. Felt sorry for the kid. We were just about to cross the street when a car came zipping by, almost running us over.

"Hey, watch it asshole!" Teddy screamed the driver. The driver actually stop the car and then went into reverse. When they pulled up to us, I saw the boys' expressions dropped and my jaw dropped as well when we saw who the driver was.

"I'm sorry Duchamp, were you talking to me?" Asked the cool voice of the driver. Turns out, it was none other than my brother John.

"Um, y-yeah! You nearly ran us over, watch where you're driving next time!" Teddy demanded. I saw my brother just stare at him before shaking his head, a grin starting to appear.

"You better watch your mouth if you know what's good for you." John warned, "Didn't your old man teach you any manners? Oh wait, I guess he didn't, too busy being locked up in Togus." John then snickered. I looked over at Teddy and saw his fist ball up. John must have struck a sensitive spot.

"Hey, you're out of line Ace." Chris warned him, stepping in front of Teddy.

John just rolled his eyes. "Chris, when are you ever gonna learn. I guess I'll have to teach you all some manners!" John threated, advancing on us. When he finally notice me there, he looked genuinely shocked. "Mike? What the fuck are you doing here?"

As soon as those words escape his lips, ALL of the toys turned to look at me, except Teddy, who already knew.

"Michael, you know this asshole?" Chris asked me. I tried to speak, but unfortunately I seem to have forgotten how to talk right now.

"You mean you didn't tell them?" John asked me, before snickering, 'Oh man, this is rich. This is rich right here." Then John went to grabbed me, the other boys quickly moving out of the way, and pulled me towards him, as if putting me on display. He then put his arm around my shoulder and loudly announce like he did at the barbeque, "Well boys, I like you all to meet someone. I know you already met him, but allow me to formally introduce you all to Michael Merrill," John put extra empathize on our name, "My brother." As soon as those words escape his mouth, all of them stared at me in shock and surprise. Except Teddy.

"Hah! This is what I tried to tell you guys!" Teddy exclaimed. I looked around and saw Chris's eyes just bore into me and Gordie looking upset. Vern just seem like he didn't know how to react.

"You're Ace's brother?" Chris asked him, his face completely serious. I didn't know what to say, I mean, it wasn't like I had been lying to them, it's just something that never came up. After a few seconds, I was finally able to speak for the first time.

"I want to go home." I said. This surprised everyone, clearly not expecting the answer they wanted. "John, can you take home?" I asked him.

"Sure, whatever you want." John said as he got back into the car. I was about to get in when I turn to take one last look at the boys.

"Uh… sorry I won't be able to make the movie with you guys. It was nice meeting you." None of them said a word. Chris just stared at me, Teddy just glared at me, Vern seem indifferent, but Gordie, man Gordie just looked disappointed. Without saying another word, I just got in the car.

"Whatever." Was all John said as we sped off down the road.

It was a few minutes before I could speak.

"What was that all about?" I asked him, not liking how he treated those kids.

"You don't want to be palling around with those faggots, trust me." Was all John said.

"Well, couldn't you have just been a little nicer to those boys?"

John actually seem to consider the idea before finally answering, "Nah, fuck that."

"I actually liked them; they seem like really nice kids, I don't see what your beef with them is?" I told him.

"Listen, we have a history between us all, one before you even showed up, so I suggest you do the smart thing and stay away from them." John told me.

"That's not an excuse John, you're older than all of them, act your own age!" I argued back.

"You have no idea what you're talking about! Listen to your brother, and stay the fuck away from those little shits!" John warned me. Then he cooled down, "Besides, you don't even need them when you have me and my boys to spend your last few days here."

"I guess." Was all I could say, staring out the window at all the buildings and trees zipping back as we passed them, the hurt look in Gordie's eyes never leaving my mind.


	6. Friday

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

* * *

Friday

I feel like shit.

Yesterday I ruin my chance of making some friends my age, all because I let my reputation go to my head. John says I don't know need them and can just hang out with his friends, but I can't hang out with a bunch of sixteen or seventeen years old all the time. Also, I thought siblings don't really share friends? From what I got from Chris, neither he nor Vern were close with any of the Cobras or vice versa.

Once I said that name, I became upset again, Gordie's face popping up in my mind again. Well, I only have two days left here in Castle Rock before I have to leave Sunday, I guess I can avoid them until then.

 _Psh_ , good luck with that since from what my brother tells me, this town has a population of one thousand. Two hundred seventy-eight.

So, for today, I decided to just stay at home and lay low. Just make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and watch TV.

Well, that was my plan when John came in.

"Alright, let's go." John said as he step into the living room, twisting the knob on the TV to shut it off.

"Wha?" I asked, putting my sandwich done.

"Yeah, come on, we're going out." John said. I just sighed.

"I don't really feel like it. I just want to stay in today, you know?" But John wasn't having it.

"Hey, you said yesterday, we could do something, just the two of us. My little brother wasn't lying to me, was he?" From his tone and the way he cocked his eyebrow told me I was better off to do what he said. "Good, let's go." Grabbing me by the upper wrist and dragging me out, causing my sandwich to fall onto the floor.

* * *

We drove around town, me just staring out the window, until we reached our destination. As we were passing by various shops, we passed by the Blue Point Diner, and I quickly caught sight of someone I hadn't seen since the barbeque…

_Shirley…._

But we quickly passed her as John whipped the corner and we reach where we were going.

Irby's Billiards?

"Umm… I don't think I can go in there." But John brushed the thought off.

"I'm good friends with the guy who owns the place. I'll just tell him you're with me, it'll work." Guessing my brother was right, we made our way in. John made his way over to who I assume was the owner, while I just looked around. The place was full various townfolk eating, playing hole, or even just smoking. Also a few were drinking, and it wasn't even five o' clock yet! I couldn't understand how anyone could drink the stuff, beer smells awful. And based on what dad and John tend to smell like when they're coming in home late, whiskey and the harder stuff can't be any better. Give me a coke any day.

I was broke from my thoughts when someone bumped into me from behind. Turning around, it was someone I wasn't expecting to see.

"Eyeball?" I asked, seeing him flash a greasy grin. "What are you doing here?" He looked puzzled.

"Huh, I thought Ace invited me, didn't he tell you?" Eyeball asked me back when he looked ahead. I turned to look to and saw John walking towards me.

"John, what's Eyeball doing here?" I asked him.

"I invited him, I thought we could all spend some time together." I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"But I thought you said it would be just the two of us?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

"Listen kid, you're planning on joining the Cobras one day, aren't you?" He asked me. I never really said I would. Sure, I said that I could to get Eyeball to back off, but I never actually given it much thought. "Well, I thought it would be good to help you get use to how we do things around here. Besides, you were pretty much acting like a Cobra yesterday when you made Duchamp kid pissed his pants in fear."

Upon saying that, Eyeball's… well, eyes widen. "You scared off the loony kid?" Then Eyeball started laughing, slapping my back. "Woot, got the Merrill in you all right." Then he and John looked down at me, proud smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, I'm a Merrill alright." I said under my breath.

Well, for the rest of the afternoon I just said at our table, eating a club sandwich while watching my brother and his friend play pool and talk about girls and cars.

How intriguing.

I just absent-mindedly ran my finger around the rim of a bottle of my coke John gave me when I looked outside and saw Shirley passing by. Looking at John and Eyeball and seeing how preoccupied with their conversation, I suppose I could sneak out and talk to Shirley again. It's been a long time.

I got off of my chair and slowly made my way to the door, my eyes flickering over at John and Eyeball in case they saw me. When I finally reach the door, I snuck out and followed Shirley's direction.

I tried to be discreet about it so it doesn't look like I was stalking her, because I wasn't. Really. I saw her step into the jewelry store, and I followed soon after. She was so preoccupied looking at some of the necklaces and lockets, that she didn't notice me walking up behind her. Smiling, I lightly tapped her shoulder, causing her jump and whipped around to see me.

"Michael?!" She gasped and almost shrieked. I just flash her a toothy grin. "Jesus, you almost scared me." She then let out an embarrassed giggle.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She just playfully ruffled my hair with her fingers and smiled. I really enjoyed feeling her fingers run through my scalp.

That didn't sound creepy, did it?

"So, you ready to be going home soon?" She asked me. I just shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I guess?" Answering her question with a question.

She slightly frowned. "You didn't enjoy your time here?"

"Well, I let my brother's reputation and my newfound reputation go to my head and I think I ruin my chance of ever making any friends here my age." I simply explain to her.

"Really? I find it hard to believe you couldn't make any friends here. You're a pretty sweet kid." Shirley told me, flicking my ear playfully. I batted her hand away.

"Well, these kids apparently have some bad blood between them and my brother." I looked up at Shirley and saw her eyes widen slightly.

"Wait, you mean Gordie Lachance and his friends?" She asked me. Wait, she knows Gordie, Chris, Teddy, and Vern? How? Oh wait, this is Castle Rock, considering how small this town is, everybody probably knows everybody.

"Yeah, you know Gordie?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I went to school with his brother, real shame what happen to him." She said sadly. Then she looked at me and smiled, "Well, you only have two days left. You should find him and his friends and try to make amends. Just because your brother not on good terms with them, doesn't mean have to too." She was so wise….

"Yeah, I guess you're right, no I _know_ you're right." I smiled at her. "So, do you know what's going between them?"

She put a finger to lip. "I'm not sure. I always know Ace let's to torment them when he's not stealing cars, maybe doing drugs…"

Wait, DRUGS?!

"… Or trying to pick-up girls, he likes making their lives miserable. Last summer something happen between them, I'm not sure what, but it seemed to cause things between to get really worse."

After hearing this, I was afraid to ask John about it. We stood in silence between Shirley spoke up.

"So, how are things between you and your brother?"

"Oh? O-Oh, great. We're closer than ever." I told her. "In fact, we're hanging out. Well me, him, _and Eyeball_ are hanging out. And all they're talking about his girls and cars." I rolled my eyes.

"Boys." Was I she said, and I nodded in agreement, even though I was a boy too.

"So, what are you doing today?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm on a date." The moment those words came out of her mouth, I felt crushed.

"Oh, really?" I asked her, trying my best not to sound disappointed.

"Yeah, his name is Harold. We were having lunch at the Blue Point, then he tried to take me back to his place since his parents aren't home, but I told him I wouldn't go without visiting this place first."

That sounded fishy. "Wow, he sound impatient. Why would he want to go you to go back his place so badly, he wanna watch TV?" I asked her, but as I say that, I saw her look around nervously. Some of the people in the store gave her disapproving looks. I wasn't sure why. "A guy should know how to treat a girl right."

Shirley smiled nervously as she looked around. "Michael, I think it's best you get back to your brother. I'm sure he's wondering where you are." She told as she tried to push me towards the door.

"Wait, since I only have two days left here, you wanna have lunch with me? It can be a date." I tried to ask her, but as soon as I said that, I saw some of the customers whispering to themselves. I wasn't sure what so gossip worthy about it.

"Sure, we can do that, but you better get going." She told me as she tried to push me closer to the door.

"Shirl? Are we done? Can we-?" Another voice stop as a much larger, I wasn't sure if it was fat, muscle, or fat AND muscle, brown haired boy came over to us. "Who's this? Is this kid bothering you?" He asked her, looking at me menacingly.

"No, he's actually a friend of mines, and I'm ready to go." She told him, nervously.

"Jesus, I leave you alone for a few minutes, and already you got yourself another guy. Can't control yourself, I guess." He muttered as he roughly grabbed her by the wrist and went to the door.

"I'll see you for lunch tomorrow. How about at eleven? The Blue Point?" She asked me hurriedly.

"Yeah, that sounds…" But I could finish as they were both out the door. I just sighed and went back to look at the jewelry she was looking at. I stared particularly at the one necklace she was looking at. It was a silver one with a blue jewel carved into the shape of a heart daggling on it. It would be so nice if I got it for her.

I was staring so hard at the necklace that I didn't notice that someone came up behind me until they clap my shoulder, causing me to jump in surprise.

"So this is where the hell you been?" The person asked, Eyeball.

"How did you know I was in here?"

"Ace saw you step so he asked me to follow you. I was standing right outside watching you talk to Shirley through the window. A little eager, aren't you kid?" He teased. "I told you wait until you were a little older." Why does he keep saying that?

"Yeah, I guess." I told him, not really paying attention as I look back at the necklace. "See that?" I asked him, pointing at it. "Looks nice, doesn't it?"

"Don't tell me you're into jewelry? God, when Ace finds out—"

" _No!_ " I told him pointedly, "I was just thinking it would nice to give to Shirley since she really seems to like it." I turn to look at Eyeball and I saw him try to figure this all out. Then surprise appeared on his face.

"Don't tell me… you… and… aw man, this is too rich." Then he snickered. "Hey, how about I do something nice for you, huh kid? I'll get that for you." I looked at Eyeball in surprise.

"Really? You?"

"Yeah, I'll get that necklace so you give it to Shirley. Deal?" He told me. Wow, why would he something this nice for me.

"Uh, um, sure." Eyeball just smiled and nodded.

"Okay, just step outside and I'll get it for you." He told me. Looking back at him one last time, I did as he told and went outside. I waited for a minutes before he step out. "Okay, here you go." He told me, the necklace dangling between his fingers.

"Thanks." I held out my palm as the necklace fell into it. I was quite surprise he got it, I wasn't sure he could pay for it. Also, wouldn't it be in a bag or something?

* * *

For the rest of the day, I just hung out with Eyeball and John, after John cussed me out after ditching them. Later that night, we were dropping Eyeball off at his house.

"Hey, you two wanna come in? My old man's probably at the bar my brother's probably at one of his friends houses, and my mom probably playing bridge." Eyeball told us. I hope so, I don't think I could see Chris again after what happen yesterday. John parked the car and we went inside. As it looked like, nobody else was here. That was until we heard a door open upstairs.

"Mom? Dad? Is that you?" We heard the voice of Chris asked from upstairs. Oh shit, oh shit, please don't let him come downstairs.

"No, it's me and I brought some friends. And if I was you, I stay up there if you know what's good for you!" Eyeball shouted. Wow, you can feel the brotherly love here.

"Yeah, you little faggot!" John joined in.

There was silence before Chris spoke again. "Fine." And with that, we heard the door close.

"So Ace, I got a little something I've been wanting to show you." And with that, Eyeball went off somewhere to retrieve something. When he came back, he was clearly hiding something behind his back, a grin on his face.

"Well, what is it Eyeball?" John asked him. His grin widen when he stuck his hand out, revealing a bag filled with some leafy green stuff.

Wait, that's not actually…?

"Holy smoking Jesus, is that…?" I asked him.

"Yep." Was all Eyeball said, confirming my thoughts.

"Way to go Eyeball." John congratulate him, putting him into an arm locked.

"Where'd you get it?" I questioned him.

"I got a connection with someone up on the View." He answered me. "So, you guys wanna?"

"You bet your ass we do." John said.

"Uh, I'm not sure." I said. John just rolled his eyes.

"Stop being a pussy, one drag won't kill you." Before Eyeball could get started, the front door slammed open and we all jumped. Eyeball instinctually shoved the bag of marijuana into his jean pocket.

"Dad!" Eyeball exclaimed in surprise. I turned and saw, standing in the doorway, was Mr. Chambers. The guy looked middle aged and had a big beer belly. You can tell he was Eyeball's and Chris's father since he looked a little like the both of them, but I could see more Eyeball than Chris in him. His hair was unruly and his shirt and pants were stain. The strong smell of alcohol assaulted my senses like a train heading my way. "Uh… you're home early."

"Yeah," he grumbled, "That's because I got two fella wanting to talk to you and Chris." We looked at him confusedly when he step aside and standing on the porch was two police officers, one younger and one older.

"I take you it you're…" The younger police officers trailed off as he looked at his notes, "Richard Chambers?"

"Eyeball." Eyeball corrected him.

"Don't you start any shit boy, you and brother are in for a world of trouble if it turns out you do did it." Mr. Chambers warned his son and I saw something I never thought I see before, Eyeball Chambers actually shrink back in fear.

"Oh, and is a… Christopher Chambers here too?" The officer asked too.

"Yeah, he's in his room." Eyeball told him, gesturing upstairs.

"Chris, get your ass down here this instant!" Mr. Chambers bellowed at the top of his lungs as he made his way to the staircase. So loud, I actually think the foundation of the house actually shook. Even the cops were surprise at this.

We heard a door open and slowly Chris came downstairs.

"Yeah Da-aaaaaaaaah!" Chris could barely even asked as before he was even halfway the stairs as Mr. Chambers grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down, almost throwing him to the floor.

"Boy, if this is like last time with the milk money, I'll-!" Mr. Chambers warned him, pulling Chris so close to his face that we could flecks of spit land on his face.

"Uh, don't worry sir, it's nothing like that, we're just want to ask your sons some questions." The younger cop explained.

"We need to get some facts first, and then we'll be on our way." The older cop explain, though the look in his eyes made it seem like being in the Chambers home or even on this case was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Fine." Mr. Chambers gave in, releasing his grip on Chris's shirt. Both he and Eyeball step forward.

"Where were you two earlier this afternoon?" The younger cop asked him.

"I was with my friends." Chris explained to him.

"So was I." Did Eyeball.

"And where was that?" The older cop asked him.

"I was by the river fishing with my friends." Chris told him.

"And I was at Irby's Billiards." Eyeball said too.

"We had witnesses saying you seen at Jane's Jewelers." The younger cop told Eyeball.

"Yeah, I saw my little friend over there went in, so I step in the say hi." Eyeball told them, pointing towards me. That was when Chris noticed me for the first time, his eyes widening in surprise.

"And that's all you did? Because the owner said you step back in one more time?" The older cop told him.

"Yeah, I thought I left something behind, but I didn't." Eyeball told him, managing to stay so calm under all this questioning. It was kinda admirable.

"Really, because the owner said as soon as you left again, one of her necklaces had gone missing?" The younger cop asked him.

My eyes shot open in realization as my hand went to my pocket, touching the necklace Eyeball got me through the material. Luckily, the cops didn't seem to notice my reaction.

"Well…" Eyeball paused, as if figuring out what to say next, "It was a pretty busy store, anyone could have taken it."

The older cop then turned to Chris. "Also a few said you were spotted near the store?"

"I was across the street from it, but I was only getting a Pepsi from the store, I wasn't anywhere near the store, I swear!" Chris told him, clearly nervous.

"And neither of you seen anybody walking out holding a necklace?"

"No." They both said.

"Do any of you have any idea who could have done it?"

"No." They both said again.

"Alright, that should do it." The younger cop said, putting his note pad away as he headed towards the door.

"Thank you for your time, and inform us if you find anything else out." The older cop said, although he sounded as if being bothered by the Chambers was the last thing he wanted. Before he left, he looked over at me and asked, "Do you know anything about this?"

I could feel my palms sweat. "No. No officer." I told him. The cop just nodded his head and left too. Mr. Chambers then slammed the door close.

"I'm gonna go take a shit, then I'm headin' to bed." He told us before leaving.

"Mike, you wanna go home?" John asked me. I just nodded. "Okay, we'll see you later Eyeball." John told him as we made our way out. I turned one last time to look at Eyeball and Chris. Eyeball just winked at me, while Chris just stared at me, probably aware what really happen.

I never wanted to shrink into the floor so badly before.


	7. Saturday

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

* * *

Saturday

After closing the last dresser drawer, I had got most of my stuff packed away. Can't believe my week here is almost over. And what a week it's been, my brother in a gang, I almost got run over by a truck, and I acted like an ass to this nice group of kids. On the other hand, I do have a date today. I went to the bathroom and got my teeth brushed and my hair combed. After that, I went downstairs and went out the door.

The trip towards the Blue Point was pretty uneventful, though along the way, I did freeze in my steps when I saw Gordie Lachance and his friends across the street and I slipped into the alleyway, waiting for them to walk by. I don't think they saw me, thank God. After they passed, I continued on my way.

I had finally reached the Blue Point when I patted my side pocket, feeling the necklace inside. Should I really give it to her? I mean, Shirley really does seem to like it, but on the otherhand, Eyeball did steal it. Well, it's just a small little necklace, I'm sure it's not something that would make the headings on the paper.

Would it?

Gulping, I went inside and was greeted by one of the waitresses. After I was seated, she asked if I wanted a menu now, but I told her to hold on for a few minutes because I waiting for someone. After she left, not much happen afterwards. I looked around and saw other customers eating or talking to each other. I just sighed and saw back in my booth. After looking at the clock and feeling like time was moving at a snail's pace, that's when I heard the door open. Quickly snapping myself into attention, I look and saw Shirley walking me. Smiling, I jump up from my booth and waved at her. She smiled and waved back before heading towards me.

"Hi Mikey." She said. God the way she said my name sounded so cute.

"Hi." I told her back. "I was worried you weren't going to show up."

"Come on Mikey, I wouldn't miss this for the world." She told me as she said down across from me. "Have you order yet?"

I shook my head. "No, I was waiting for you to show up so we could order together."

"Well aren't you the little gentlemen." She teased, ruffling up my hair a bit. I wouldn't complain if I never had to wash it again.

The waitress came over to our table menus in hand. I saw her smiling at me, but when she looked at Shirley, she smiled faded and she looked confused. What was that about?

"Umm, here are your menus, I'll give you two a couple of minutes to look over what you want, okay?" She said, her eyes shifting between me and Shirley.

"Yes, that would be nice." Shirley told her, looking up from the menu and nodding at her. The waitress nodded back and went to deal with some other customers. "See anything you like?"

"Umm… I like the turkey sandwich, what about you?"

"I could go from some soup and a salad."

"Good choices." I told her, she looked up from upon the menu and snorted. Did I do something wrong? "Hey Shirley?" I said, my fingers reaching for the necklace.

"Mmmm?"

"Uh…" Deciding the wait a bit, I took my hand out of my pocket and put back on the table. "Nevermind."

"Mikey, just relax, you don't have to get yourself all worked up over this. We're just having lunch as friends. Hmm, can you try?" She asked me, putting her hand over mines, her thumb rubbing against my skin. I felt like if I burped, a butterfly would fly out of my mouth.

"Yeah. I can." We stared at each other smiling before we notice the waitress was heading towards us. I notice she kept giving Shirley odd looks.

"You two ready to order?"

"Yes." Shirley said, letting go of my hand. We gave her our orders and she took the menus away, leaving us to ourselves. We spend most of the day talking. Even when we got our food, we were still just talking, even though we would sometimes forget you're not suppose to talk while eating. "Thanks for lunch Mikey." She wiped her mouth with her napkin, burping a little. Even the way she burps is cute.

I just smiled. "No problem." I went into my pocket to pay for a lunch, but Shirley put a hand up.

"I'll do it."

"Aww come on, I can pay the bill, I'm treating _you_ after all.

"No Michael, save your money." She told me, getting some money out of purse and putting it on the table, "Besides, it's nice to eat with someone who isn't doing it for something else."

"Something else?" I asked Shirley. She looked around nervously and flashed an awkward smile. "It's nothing." We both got up and made our way out, walking pass the waitress.

"Thank you, hope to see you soon." We heard her say before another came over.

"Yeah, with another new beau." She snickered. Why did she say that? I notice Shirley blushed from that comment and it through me off. I was starting to get curious and wanted to know what was going on.

* * *

"Shirley?" I asked her after we've walked a couple blocks from the diner.

"Yeah?"

"How many guys have you been with?" As soon as I said that, Shirley froze in place, turning pale.

"That's something to ask out of the blue, don't you think Michael?" She asked, chuckling nervously.

"No Shirley, I want to know." I told her. She looked me up and down and could see I was being completely serious about this. She bit her lip and I just sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I mean, I keep hearing everybody make nasty comments about you. That Harold guy was mean to you, and John told me you were town gossip." When I saw the hurt look on her face, I just stop and before getting to the point. "I just… what's going on?"

Shirley sighed before walking up to me. She stared down at me before wrapping me into her arms and pulling me in into a hug.

We stood there like that for such a slow amount of time before she let me go, running her hand up and down my back.

"Yeah, I've been with a lot guys. I'm not proud of it, but I've been with a few." I didn't say anything and she just continued, "Ever since I was a little girl, my mom use to read me Snow White every night. I guess I just love the idea of one day finding my Prince Charming. But as I got older, a lot of guys became only interested in one thing. But I kept hoping the right guy would come along. So far, he hasn't."

Wow, that was sad. I release myself from her and look her in the eye.

"Hey, come on, don't be down. I got something that will cheer you up." I told her as I reached into my pants pocket. I knew this was a gamble, but I just can't stand seeing her like this. After clutching the chain, I pulled out the necklace and brought it out to show her. "Ta-da!" I shouted, the pendant jiggling a bit.

Shirley's eyes widen surprise. "Michael? How did you… where did you… how could you afford this?"

"That doesn't matter," I told her, really not wanting her to know just _how_ I got it, "Take it. It'll make you feel better." I took a step forward and she took a step back.

"I… I…"

"Well what the fuck you know about this?" A new voice called out. We both turned our heads and saw John, along with Eyeball, Vince, Charlie, and Jack stood there, amused smirks on their faces. "Who know my little brother was such a gentlemen?" John joked.

"Uh… um…" Trying to think of something to say, "What are you all doing here?" I asked them. That sounded so stupid.

"Me and boys were just out on our way to Ruffus's," he explained, toothpick moving in his mouth, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from her." His eyes then narrowed as he saw the necklace in my hand. "And where did you get that thing."

"I stole it for him." Eyeball explained, I wince as he said that, afraid to look at Shirley for her reaction. "Thought it might help him out with Shirley." John looked at him before looking at me, shaking his head in disbelief.

"For fuck's sakes Michael, didn't I tell you wait until you were older?" He told me, crossing his eyes.

"No Ace, it's not that. You're baby brother is in _wuuuv_." Eyeball revealed. I could feel my face turning red as the other guys whoop and hollered out. John's jaw dropped, the toothpick falling out and landing on the ground.

"I don't believe this. I don't believe. My kid brother, in love with the town whore." As soon as those words came out of his mouth, I couldn't here the rest of what they were saying. Shirley? Sweet, beautiful, nice Shirley? A wh-who-wha-whore?! Then I remember back to all the things I've heard and seen, John's comment, that Harold guy's comment. Those girls. The odd looks the waitresses kept giving Shirley and me, those people in the jewelry store. It all made sense now. I slowly turned my head and looked at her, and she looked like she wanted to sink into the ground right now and disappear. "… and this, can the rest of you believe this?" Once my hearing started to return, I heard John say.

"What? I… how…" I didn't really know what to say at this point.

"Jesus kid, you can't that innocent, can you? You didn't catch on? I know Vince can back me up, can you Vince?" John said.

"Shirley? Yeah, we had sex. Remember that?" Then he laugh, and then the rest join. I didn't know who to feel more embarrassed for, me, Shirley, or the both of us.

"I'm getting bored, let's get out of here." I heard John say, "Come on Michael, you can come too."

I just stared at John, can't believing he would think I would go along with him and his friends after this. I stood my ground.

"No."

This cause him and his gang to stop. "What did you say?"

"I said no. Are you kidding me? I'm going to hang out with you guys after that stuff you said about Shirley!"

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear, so let me try again, get your ass over here now." John ordered, but I refused to obey.

"No, you can't boss me around! I'm not one of your stooges. Shirley one of the nicest, prettiest girls I've met, and she doesn't deserves your's or anybody crap!" Finally I turned to Shirley, walked over to her, and linked my arm into her's, "Now if you'll excuse us, we were enjoying our walk. I'll see you when I get home, _Ace_."

I saw my brother's eyes widen when I said that, then he shot me a clear that could silence Satan himself. "I hope you know what you're doing, _Mike_?" John asked me, though he said calmly, you could hear the anger rising in his voice.

"I know what I'm doing and I don't care."

"Then I'll see when you home, baby brother." With that, John snapped his fingers, signaling his fellow Cobras to go.

After we were a few blocks away from them, Shirley unlinked herself from me.

"Michael, I… you didn't have to do that."

"I just sick of everybody treating you badly. You're too nice to derseve." I told her truthfully.

"It's just… no one ever stood up for me like that."

"You just gotta have more respect yourself. Shirl, you're a nice girl, any…" I trailed off, not wanting to say it, "… any guy would be lucky to have you. But you can't keep putting out like that. You gotta stop doing shit like that." I told her. I saw her biting the inside of her mouth. "Shirley, just promise me you won't sleep around again, please?"

She look long and hard at me before nodding her head.

"Yes Michael, I will."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"You swear?"

"Heh heh, yes I swear."

"Pinky swear?" I asked her cheekly, raising my pinky up. Shirley just smiled and laugh.

"Yeah, I pinky swear." She raised her pinky too, and we linked them. "You know Michael?"

"What?" I asked her.

"It's a shame you couldn't be born a few years earlier. Because I think I found my Prince Charming all ready." After she said that, my ears burned up. Really? Really?! "But, I'll sure you'll find a nice girl one day too, but until then…" I couldn't believe what happen next, Shirley actually leaned forward… and kissed me on the cheek.

I stood there with my mouth gaping open and close like a fishes' mouth. She just smiled and brushed some hair behind her ear. "Good bye Mikey, I hoped you'd enjoyed your stay in Castle Rock." And with that, she turned around and left.

I stood there like a statue for who knows how long. Slowly I raised my hand to my cheek and rubbed the part where she kissed it.

I may never wash this cheek again.

Then it just hit me what she said as she left, ' _I hoped you'd enjoyed your stay in Castle Rock_.' That's right, I go back home tomorrow. But there's one last thing I must do before I'm ready to go.

I have to make things right with Gordie and his friends.


	8. Sunday

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

* * *

Sunday

I'm really nervous right now.

Today's the day I finally go back home and I only have a short amount of time to do what I have to do. Dad said Mom called and that she'll be coming around five o' clock to pick me up. And I had just gotten out of Church at one o' clock, which means I have only three hours to find those kids to make peace.

Problem is, I have no idea where any of them are.

I did consider going over to the Chambers house, but back against it, I mean I don't want to meet Mr. Chambers again man.

So I thought Gordie's house, which should be my best bet, so here I was standing on his door. I slowly stuck my knuckle out to knock on the door, but pull it back in. What if he's not here? If he's not, I don't know where else to look. I know the general direction of where Teddy lives, but not which house. And while I could ask John where Billy lives, after yesterday, he's pretty much not talking to me right now, which leaves me here.

Taking a deep breath, I knock on the door and wait. It's pretty quiet and I'm about to knock again when I hear the sound of footsteps slowly getting louder before the knob twists and the door opens, revealing a much older man. I'm guessing this is Mr. Lachance.

He stared down a me for a what felt like a few minutes, which made me feel a little uneasy in my stomach before he spoke.

"Can't I help you?"

"… Y-Yeah," I cough as I try to clear out my throat, "Yeah, hi, I mean, hello, is Gordie here?"

Mr. Lachance just continued to stare down at me before finally speaking, "Sorry, he's out with his friends." Damn it!

"Oh. Thanks you sir." I was about to leave when Mr. Lachance called out a question.

"Aren't you the Merrill's boy? The other one?" Damn it again, I guess my reputation did fly out. I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, that's me." When I answered I saw him just shake his head in disbelief. He then stuck his face into palm and massages his temples.

"First that Chambers boy and now this, the people my son chooses to associate himself with." I heard him mutter before looking at me again and going back inside, closing the door.

Shit, now what else I can do? Sighing in defeat, I walk back home.

* * *

I had just barely made it in when a voice greeted me.

"Hello Mikey!" It was my Dad.

"Hi Dad." I said back, wasn't really expected him.

"You ready to go back home?" He asked me, his voice a little slurred. I didn't get why until I saw a liquor bottle in his hand. That's why.

"Yeah I guess so." Feeling a little uneasy.

"You bringin' any souvenirs?" He asked, putting his bottle down.

"Uh…" I thought it about it, I guess I bring something back for Mom, "I guess I could get something later."

"Later? But you have something right now." He told me. I wasn't sure what he was talking about until I look at what was dangling between his fingers as he stuck his hand out, the necklace! Oh yeah, Shirley gave that back to me.

I just stared at Dad in shock. "Uh… uh… I can explain."

"So you're the one who stole it?" Dad look down at me distastefully.

"Dad, I can explain that."

"Explain what?!" He yelled so loud some of the glass vibrated. "It's bad enough I have one son who's a delinquent, now I have two?"

"D-Dad?" I squeaked out, I haven't felt this terrified since I first met Eyeball. "It wasn't me, it was -"

"Looks I have to teach you a lesson." He said so calmly it sent a shiver down. I tried to step away when he grabbed me by the wrist roughly. It really hurt.

"Dad…" I've never seen Dad like this. Sure when he's not working, he out at the bar. Sometimes I've seen him passed out on the couch, but never angry drunk!

"Shut up!"

"Hey!" Called out another voice. We looked and saw John heading towards us, "Let the kid go."

"Stay out of this boy, I need to teach your brother a lesson."

"Dad, it was me, I took it." John told him. Wait, what? Why is he covering for me?

"Don't you lie for him Johnny Boy!" Dad said threatenly.

"Dad, I'm not lying, I'm the one who took it. You just need to calm down." John said so steadily and calmy, it was impressive how he could do that under these circumstances.

"Don't tell me the calm down!" With a roar, Dad pick up at the liquor bottle and threw it towards the wall, just barely missing John's head. John lung at Dad and tried to restrain him.

"Michael, get out!" John ordered.

"What? But John-?"

"Get out, now!" He told me again, "I can handle this, hurry up and get your ass out of here and don't come back until later!"

"But…" But when I saw the serious look on his face, I did as he told.

But not before getting the necklace back and running out the door.

* * *

So now I'm walking around town again. Where am I walking to? I really don't know. Maybe those kids? Maybe I figure if I'm walking long enough I'll eventually run into them again? Worked plenty the last couple of times.

I go to some of the places I think I would see them, the Blue Point, the Candy shop, I even walked around the block the Chambers lived in the off-chance that Chris might look out the window and see me. I walked to I reach the woods, but decided to not go any further due to one, I'm not familiar with this area and two, I didn't want to make a wrong turn and get lost.

I had walked to the outskirts of town and came across the field. I was about to leave when something caught my eye.

It was a tree house.

I got closer to it and was wowed by it. It was made of various pieces of wood and scrap metal, as well as having a little step ladder. A thought came to me. Could they be…? I got closer and closer until I put one foot on one of the steps and climb half way. I stuck my ear out, straining to hear anything. Outside of some birds chirping, I heard nothing.

"Uh, hello?" I called out. "Hello!" I called out louder, still nothing. I tried to push the trapdoor open, but it wouldn't budge. "Um… is anybody up there?" I called out. Still nothing. Sighing, I step down and go about my way. Guess that old tree house was abandon or something.

* * *

I'm back in the middle of downtown when I come across the jewelry store. I put my hand over my pocket, feeling the necklace. That stupid necklace. It was what caused all this trouble. I step into the jewelry store and look around. Everybody seems to be preoccupied. Slowly slipping my hand into my pocket, I grab the necklace, put it on the counter, and quickly leave before anyone sees me. Finally got that off my chest.

"Ooh!" I heard out a yelp, making me jump. "Guess you aren't such a little asshole after all. Eee-eee-eee!" That laugh. I turned and was surprise by who I saw, it was Gordie, Chris, Vern, and Teddy.

"I… what are you all doing here?" I asked them all.

"We were going to get our fishing rods when we saw you going in and returning that necklace. Good for you." Chris said.

"You knew about it?"

"Yeah, I saw how scared you were when the cops came over and started questioning. It wasn't the afraid of getting caught scared but you knew you in over your head kind of scared. Plus Eyeball told me what happen with you and Shirley." Chris explained.

"You know Shirley?"

"Oh doesn't know Shirley?" Teddy countered back, wigging his brows. Oh right, her reputation.

"So we were going, you still want to go to that movie?" Gordie asked me. Wait, what? Is my hearing going out?

"You want me to do what?" I asked again.

"You wanna go see a movie?" Gordie asked again.

I just looked at them, all nodding their heads, my pointed my finger at all of them.

"You wanna go see a movie with me? Even after knowing who I am?"

"You seem like a nice kid, when you're not threatening Teddy and all." Vern joked, receiving a nasty look from Teddy.

"But you all know who my brother is."

"So?" Vern said. So? "I mean, I'm nothing like my brother Billy." After meeting Billy and meeting Vern, I can believe that.

"And I'm nothing like Eyeball. Or the rest of my family." Chris said, and then he put a hand on Gordie's shoulder, "And Gord's here nothing like Denny. He's brother was the best football player this town had ever seen and Gordo here can't catch a ball to save his skin." Chris laughed as Gordie gave him an annoyed look and gave him a playful shove.

"And I'm nothing like my Dad." Teddy finally said.

"Well…" Gordie trailed off.

"Can it Lachance." Teddy told him, earning a laugh from Gordie, then Teddy smiled at me. "See, we're not so different you and I, so what do you say?"

Wow, I can't believe this guys were actually going to forgive me, and I was also about to say yes when something came to me.

"Do you guys have the time?" I blurted out. They all see shock, guessing that wasn't the answer they were expecting.

"Uh…" Gordie said as he reach for his watch, "It's a quarter to four." Shit.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't I need to get home pretty soon."

"Why?" Vern asked innocently.

"I'm was only suppose to stay here for a week, and my Mom coming to pick me up today around five, so I have to get ready." I told them. I could tell from their dejected faces they were disappointed.

Chris step forward to me. "It was nice meeting you man." He smiled.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you too. Meeting all of you." I smiled back.

Chris then stuck out his palm. "Peace." He said.

"Huh?"

"Peace, you know, skin it." He said. I just stared at his hand before running my hand over it.

"Skin it." I said back. Chris patted me on the shoulder and I turned to leave. I whipped my head around and waved goodbye, they waving all back.

* * *

I had finally gotten back home when I open to door and was hit by a awful smell. Broken glass crunching under my shoes as I step inside.

"Dad?" I called out. "John?" I looked around and dropped my jaw when I enter the kitchen. There, sitting on the floor, was John. He had a black eye, his lip was cut, and he had blood on his shirt. "John!" I ran over to my brother and examined him. "John, are you okay?" I asked him in worry.

He cough for a few seconds before speaking, "Do I look okay?" He asked sarcastically. I went and grabbed a towel, splash some water on it and came over to dap the blood from John.

"Don't. Don't." He told me, but I ignored him. He kept trying to push me away, but he was weak right now, he couldn't put up much of a fight.

"Where's Dad?" I asked him.

"Passed out in my room." John answered. I just nodded. It was silent for a while, me cleaning John up, before he spoke again. "You return the necklace."

"Yeah."

"Figures." After cleaning up most of the blood, I went and made a ice pack for his eye.

"Here." I said giving it to him. He just nodded and pressed it to his eye, hissing a bit from the pain.

It was quiet again before I asked John the question that's been on my mind for the past two hours.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do that?" He seemed confused.

"Do what?"

"Help me. Said you took the necklace. Why did you take the fall?"

John just stared at me (Well, the best he could with an ice pack covering one of his eyes) like I was stupid. "You're my brother dumbass." I just nodded. John sighed and continue, "Look, I know we haven't been the closest all week, and for most of our lives, but you're still my brother. You're still my family. We may yell at each other, scream at each other, fight with each other; maybe physically too, but when shit strikes down, you better believe your ass I'll be there for you. And you'll be there for me too, won't you?"

I just nodded my head. "Yeah." And John wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "You mean it all?"

"Course. Deep down, everybody cares about their siblings. Even Eyeball and Billy have rare moments where they give a shit about their brothers." John just chuckled at this and I couldn't help but chuckle too. "So, you guy enjoyed your week here?"

I let out a sigh, "It's one I'll never forget." Then I looked at John, "Hey, John, do you ever think that maybe you can stay with me and Mom for a week once too, maybe?"

John raised an eyebrow. "What do you do for fun down there?"

"Well there's an old box of Checkers in the closest." I told him and we both got a laugh out of it.

* * *

"So, are you sure you got everything?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah Mom, I think I got everything."

"Are you sure? Do you want to double check?" She asked again. I just rolled my eyes.

"Mom, relax, I checked and double checked and triple checked, I got everything." I gave her a smile to ease here. It worked.

"Okay," She told me, then she closed the back door and went up to my brother, giving him a hug. This time he didn't flinch. "I hope he wasn't much trouble."

"Nothing at all, Mom." John told her, giving me a wink.

"Oh, what happen to your beautiful face?" She asked him.

"Just got into some roughhousing, no need to baby me." She just nodded.

"John, sweetie, you know if you ever want to, me and Michael -" John just raised a hand.

"Mike already invited me. I'll think about it." She just smiled.

"By the way, where is your father?" Mom asked, looking around. Me and John looked at each other in concern before I answered.

"He just taking a nap." Mom looked and me and nodded.

"Okay, well, thanks for looking out for your brother." She smiled at John before kissing his cheek.

"Anytime Mom, anytime." Giving one last look, me and Mom got into the car, started it up, put it in reverse, waved one last time at John who waved back, put it in forward, and we were out of there.

"So, got any stories you want to tell me on the way back home?" Mom asked.

"Mom, you won't believe the stories I have to tell you."

**The End.**


End file.
